


Stay alive

by sugarpanties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, M/M, Mates, the feels god the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will be a place and time for your apology," Derek smiled and kissed the boy's temple. </p>
<p>"And I'll make sure you'll scream it at the top of your lungs," he said in a low voice and smirked at the shiver his words caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay alive

It was his fault. This time no one could say otherwise. And they didn't - they just stood there with the  _look_  in their horrified eyes. He hated it, so pitiful, so weak, our little fragile Stiles. Who the fuck were they? How the fuck this happened?

Stiles shouldn't be there, neither should Derek. Stupid wolf pride and the fucking martyr complex of his. They had plan, he agreed with it. Yet... everything went wrong in a second. Holding the gun, looking at the enemy and then lying on the ground breathless with the loud gunshot echoing in his ears.

Blood poured from the big hole in the man's chest and someone screamed. Stiles could only stare and pray it wasn't real.

It was. And it was his fault.

"Stiles...?"

The boy looked up and was met with the blue-green orbs which he had almost lost. Derek was lying in the hospital bed feeling sore and everything around him was beeping and...  _annoying_. He remembered what had happened. And you wouldn't believe his relief when he had smelled the boy's scent in the air before he opened his eyes.

"You-" Stiles sobbed and felt like an idiot. His fault, this all was his fault.

"Come here," Derek stretched out his hand in a silent plea. The boy was safe, but he needed to feel him. To hold his mate close.

Stiles hugged him desperately and hid his head in the crook of the man's neck. The werewolf let out a pleasant sigh and tightened his arms around the smaller frame when he felt the firs tears.

"I thought-"

"I know," Derek whispered and run a soothing hand through the brown hair.

"It's my-"

"It's not. I chose to be there, Stiles. Don't even think about saying this is your fault," the man's tone was hard but the slow caress of his hand spoke differently. He was so fucking scared.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered and nuzzled closer. Closer to the heat, to the feeling he was safe. That  _they_  were safe.

"There will be a place and time for your apology," Derek smiled and kissed the boy's temple. "And I'll make sure you'll scream it at the top of your lungs," he said in a low voice and smirked at the shiver his words caused.

 

* * *

 

"Derek, please," whined the boy and arched his back. The man only smirked and kept thrusting his finger in and out in a slow peace. Stiles sobbed and grabbed the sheets into sweating palms. So good, it felt so good. But he wanted more and his lover just loved to tease him, didn't he?

"Beautiful," whispered Derek and licked the boy's ear. It had been so long. He was more surprised with his patience than Stiles was. It was magnificent to feel the boy under his body. Moaning softly and mumbling the sweetest words.

"Please," begged the voice again and it was like a forbidden music. So glorious and dangerous at the same time. Derek leaned down to capture the soft lips in a passionate kiss and added third finger. Stiles screamed into his mouth and dug fingernails into the man's shoulders.

"Say it," ordered Derek breathlessly and stole another quick kiss.

"Yours..." the boy panted and closed eyes in pure bliss, "I'm yours. Derek, please – take me now," he moaned and pulled him down so he could lick his bottom lip, "My  _mate_."

Derek growled and ignored the disappointed whine when he pulled fingers out of his lover. He needed to mark, to own, to claim. Stiles cried out when the werewolf thrust into him in one brutal movement. But he loved it no less.

"Derek, so g-good," he moaned and pulled him closer. The man just chuckled and started a quick rhythm that soon made them both gasp for air.

"Stiles," he growled when the boy started to clench his walls around him. "Like it, Sourwolf?" Stiles smiled cheekily but let out a yell when Derek slammed into his prostate. "Like it?" the man asked with the same teasing tone and let go of his self-control completely.

When the boy screamed his release Derek thrust into him once more and bit down onto his shoulder where his mark was slowly fading after the long time. Derek made sure it would never disappear completely.

Stiles sighed happily and snuggled into the warm embrace his lover was offering. "I'm glad you're home," he said and kissed the tanned chest. "And I'm glad nobody shot me on my way here," smirked Derek and made a surprised sound when the boy smacked his arm.

"Mean," pouted Stiles, but Derek only chuckled and kissed the frown away.

"I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter," smirked the man and pinched his lover's ass.

"Hey!" Stiles yelped and jumped a little. "Okay, I deserve that one," he nodded in defeat and settled back next to the man.

Derek hugged him tightly. "Don't do that ever again," he whispered. "I know I shouldn't take that shot, but I- What if you weren't fast enough and I... Fuck, just – please, Stiles," he was squeezing the boy as if he was scared he would stand up and leave.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered back, "I'm so sorry, Derek. I won't, I promise. Love you so much," he was mumbling.

"You mean everything to me, you know? You're my mate – the Alpha mate. You're mine and I won't ever want somebody else, remember that," said the man and kissed him with all the love he felt for him.

Stiles returned the kiss with the same urgency and left them both breathless once more. "The same goes for you, Sourwolf. Don't you dare die on me," he whispered the last words and looked so sad Derek had to kiss him again.

They both realized as they were lying in the dark, that there will be a day one of them won't make it. But hoping it won't be soon and praying silently it won't be without the other by their side, they slowly drifted into sleep and the last thought in their minds was: Stay alive.


End file.
